Nowhere To Go
by Cres
Summary: [YAOI CONTENT] Jung Woo is about to get kicked out of his apartment, due to the lack of payment but why is Kun being so nice and letting Jung Woo stay with him? Is there a catch or are they just good friends?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up by the sound of the door, someone was knocking. I glanced over at the clock to see it was only 7:00 AM, I wonder who in the world would be knocking at my door at this hour. I got out of bed and headed for the door, as I step closer and closer towards the front door, the sound of the knocking only got louder and louder.

I opened the door to see my landlord having a mean expression on his face. "Hey, what do you want?" I asked bluntly as if he was like everyone else, I didn't care if he is my landlord or not. He woke me up 7:00 in the morning just to give me a glare.

"Jung-Woo, I am here to pick up this month's rent and last month's as well." He told me bluntly, he treats me the same as I treats him, it was all mutual between us.

I rubbed my eyes as I spoke, "oh yeah, the rent. Hold on, let me get it for you." I told him as I started heading back into my apartment, "how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Let see, the rents is usually $150 per month. So you owe me $300, hand it over now. I'm not letting you get away this month." He told me; I looked in my wallet only to see that I have only $200 instead of $300.

"Damn it," I said to myself. I quickly took the $200 and walked back to the front door. "Mr. Yee, I only have $200 with me right now, how about I get you the rest in a few days." I said trying to reason with him, it usually works when I'm in a situation like this.

Mr. Yee just sighed, "Jung-Woo, I can't keep doing this for you; once the other residents finds out that I'm letting you delay your payment, they are going to start asking for an extension." Mr. Yee walked into my apartment and closed the door. "I'm serious, Jung-Woo, my wife doesn't even like me giving you extensions; you have to start paying the full amount when I ask for the payment."

"Yeah, I know. You lecture me about this daily, it's not my fault my job doesn't give me enough cash to pay you." I told him; I had a feeling this day would come, he might even kick me out.

"When will you get enough money, Jung-Woo? This is constantly happening every time. Maybe you should just get a new job or ask your uncle for some money. I'm sure -" I cut him off right there.

"Mr. Yee, you know I have tried many times and you know what the outcome is. Ever since my cousin, Tae, decided to move in with her boyfriend, he blames me for that since he thinks it was I who made Tae dress up as a boy and go to my school." I told him once again. "Plus I know he doesn't even want to see me."

Mr. Yee sat down on my couch and sighed once more, "then I am afraid I have to let you go." Mr. Yee said to me, I was feeling so many different emotions right now confusion, anger, shock, and depression.

"You can't be serious; you know I don't have anywhere else to go!' I yelled at him, "So you are just going to kick me into the streets like how my uncle did?" I asked him. "I can't believe this."

"Look, I'm sorry but my wife is already mad at me for letting you have so much extensions, please try to understand." He told me, "I'm going to have you leave in a week, try to get everything packed and moved by then." With that, he just left my apartment.

I walked over to the phone and started dialing numbers. "Tae, it's Jung-Woo, can I ask you a favor?" I told her over the phone, she told me that she was going to meet me at the café in a few minutes, with that she hung up. I put the receiver down and started getting dressed.

As I arrived to the café, I saw Tae and Ga-Woon sitting together waiting for my arrival. "Oh, you're here! Come sit down, would you like some coffee?" Tae asked me.

"Sure; about that thing I needed to tell you…" I drifted off as Tae asked me if I would like some sugar. "No thanks; anyways, this morning I have been told that I'm going to have to move out of my apartment."

Tae looked up with surprise. "What? You can't be serious, did your landlord tell you why?" Tae asked me as she was almost leaning half across the table. "Tell me, Jung-Woo!"

"Tae, calm down and let him tell us, if you keep yapping your mouth off, he'll never get to tell us." Ga-Woon said to my cousin as he pulled her away from me.

"It seems that his wife didn't like the fact that he was giving me extensions. I mean, she did know that the job I'm working for doesn't give me enough money to pay the monthly payment." I told them as they listen to my every word. "Mr. Yee even suggested that I ask Uncle for help, can you believe that?" I said to them.

"That's so horrible; his wife is such a bitch! Mr. Yee must be crazy to marry that bitch!" Tae yelled out loud. "What are you going to do, Jung-Woo? When do you have to leave by?"

"He told me he wants me out by a week, I don't know what I'm going to do Tae! You have to help me out here; I have no clue where I'm going to live." I was definitely desperate for some guidance. "Can't I just stay with you two, at Ga-Woon's house?" I asked.

"No can do, Jung-Woo." I heard Ga-Woon tell me, "My parents opposed when Tae came to live with me, what are the chances they won't oppose to you living there too?" Ga-Woon asked me.

"Hmm, maybe you could stay with Ghoon-Hahm? I'm sure he won't mind that you stay at his house again." Tae said to me. "He's not living with his parents either, so how about it?"

When I was about to answer, I heard a voice that seemed strangely familiar. "I am not letting your cousin stay at my house again, he raised my electricity bill with all those games he played." Ghoon-Hahm said behind me.

"Ghoon-Hahm? Que-Min? Why are you here?" Tae asked the couple as they sat down near the table where Ga-Woon, Tae, and I were sitting. "Don't tell me you guys are on a date?"

"Of course not! I'm warning you, Tae. Don't be getting any ideas now." Que-Min told Tae. "Ghoon-Hahm and I were just grabbing a bite to eat when we overheard you telling Jung-Woo to stay at Ghoon-Hahm's house. I don't think we have enough room in the house for an extra person, I'm sorry, Jung-Woo." Que-Min said apologizing to me.

"Wait a damn minute!" Ga-Woon said out loud, "Since when did you two start living together?" I watched him point at Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Ga-Woon, calm down, people are starting to look at us." Tae said trying to calm Ga-Woon down, "So when did you two start living together and what about your family, Que-Min? Aren't they worried?" Tae asked.

"Well, I think we started living together a couple of months ago, probably three months." Que-Min told Tae, "My mom really didn't like the fact that I was moving in with Ghoon-Hahm but I guess I convinced her enough that she let me go, plus I don't have to deal with my younger brother anymore which is a good thing." Que-Min said in relief.

"You're so lucky that you have a mom that is so understanding, my dad was furious when I told him that I was moving in with Ga-Woon. He even started taking his anger out on Jung-Woo and now Jung-Woo only have a week to find a new place to stay." Tae told Ghoon-Hahm and Que-Min the whole story.

"I see, I would let Jung-Woo stay with us but it's really a cramped house. It's mainly filled with Ghoon-Hahm's video games." Que-Min said as Ghoon-Hahm made a face.

I just sighed I knew that I wasn't going to find a place to stay anytime soon, everybody was moving in with each other. "I guess I'll just look for a new apartment complex then." I told the group as I began to get up and start heading towards apartment complexes.

"Hold on a minute, would you?" Ga-Woon said to me. "Just let me think, I'm sure that I know someone who has enough money to support you. I just can't place my finger on that person. Lin Lee? Nah, she'll just annoy the shit out of you. Damn it, who it is?"

"Ga-Woon, are you talking about Kun?" Tae said bluntly. "Wait a minute; Kun has enough money to support you after all he is a model." Tae said as she was about to day dream about her old crush.

"Don't you dare start day dreaming about him, Tae." Ga-Woon warned her, "Anyways, how about it?" He asked me. "I'm sure Kun has some video games for you to play. Why don't I give him a call right now, I doubt he's busy. If he is, then he'll just stop what he's doing and talk to me. Ga-Woon said to me.

After a couple of minutes, Ga-Woon finally stopped talking on the phone. "Geez, Ga-Woon, you talk as long as a girl!" Ghoon-Hahm teased, "I think even more than Que-Min."

"Would you shut your trap, Ghoon-Hahm? I haven't talked to him for awhile so I was just catching up with things, sheesh!" Ga-Woon told Ghoon-Hahm, "Oh yeah, Kun says that he doesn't mind since he rarely at his house, so you can just start packing and moving in right now. He gave me his key when we were younger, I'll just make a copy for you and give it to you when it's done."

"All right, thanks a lot, Ga-Woon. You don't know how much you did for me." I told him. I got up and began heading back to my old apartment, "I'm going to start heading back, and I have a lot of things to pack." I said to the rest of the group. "See you guys."

Once I got into my apartment, Mr. Yee came and told me he wanted to talk to me. "Jung-Woo, I want to apologize to you about before. I talked to my wife and we decided that you can continue living here, but you have to start paying your rent on time." Mr. Yee told me.

'Great after I just found a new place, he comes and tells me that I can stay.' I thought to myself. 'All that worrying was for nothing.' "Mr. Yee, I'm glad that I am allowed to stay but I already found a place." I told him hoping that he will understand.

"Ah, I see. Well that's good news, where are you going to be staying from now on?" He asked me as he began to get up and leave.

"I'm going to be staying at a friend's house, no charge too, so I don't have to worry about making late payments." I told him. "I actually haven't talked to him for the longest time but yeah, he's letting me stay."

"Haha, that is good news for you. I won't have to bother you anymore about paying the rent. I hope you have a good future, you are a good kid." Mr. Yee said to me as he patted my back and left.

Once I was finally done packing, I looked at the time. "Shit, it's already this late? Where in the world is Ga-Woon? He's supposed to give me the key by now." I asked myself, just then I heard the door knock. I opened the door to find Ga-Woon holding onto the key to my new home. "Where the hell were you?" I asked him.

"Is this how you welcome someone that just found a place for you to stay?" He asked me. "Anyways, here you go. Let's get these boxes to the car." He handed me the key and began lifting up the boxes.

After all the boxes were in the car, I looked back into the empty apartment where I once lived. "Good bye." I said to the empty apartment and closed the door.

"Hurry up, Jung-Woo! I don't have all night to help you move in your things. Tae is waiting for me at home with dinner." Ga-Woon said to me, I rushed to the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"I think this was the best thing I did." I said to Ga-Woon as we drove on the long rode to Kun's house. I mean, my new home; and I never look back at that once mine apartment.

"What are you blabbing on about now? Just be quiet and take a nap or something, you must be tired from packing all day." Ga-woon said to me. He was right, I was definitely tired.


	2. Chapter 2

As I came back from work, I saw my house filled with boxes from head to toe. "What the hell is this?" I asked myself, "oh that's right, Jung-Woo is going to staying at my house too, but did he have bring this much crap with him?"

I watched as a black figure scrambled around, I turned on the light to find Jung-Woo in the kitchen with the apron on. "Oh Kun, you're here! I was just making dinner, did you eat yet?" He asked me with the cutest smile on his face, 'wait a minute, the cutest smile on his face?' What the hell am I thinking?

"No, I haven't eaten yet." I replied calmly. Even if I did reply calmly, then how come my beating so fast with one glance of his smile. "Once you are done, we need to discuss about what's going to happen from now on." I told him as I tried to calm myself down. 'Why in the world is my heart beating so fast? Don't tell me I've fallen in love with him. No, that's impossible! After all those years we have known each other, I have never once felt like this before; what could be so different from back then?'

"Oh okay, I'm almost done. By the way, I have been searching for the bowls and plates for the longest time, where did you put them?" I heard him asked me; I walked over into the kitchen area and gather some bowls and plates. "Oh, thank you. So that's where you put them."

I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I watched him cook our dinner, 'what could be so different from him since I last saw him? He still looks the same, except his hair has gotten longer.' I walk over to the table and sat down waiting for dinner to be served.

Once dinner was finally over, I began having a conversation with Jung-Woo. "So for the rules, you need to make a payment for each month you are staying at my house." I told him strictly.

"You have to be kidding me! Ga-Woon told me that I didn't need to pay you rent, you can even ask him!" Jung-Woo said to me with anger in his eyes, I felt my heart clenched for a moment.

"Well he was wrong, how much did you pay to live at your old apartment?" I asked him. Jung-Woo just sat there for a moment, "well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"$150.00" I heard Jung-Woo mumbled. "I still don't why I must pay you rent! I mean, we have known each other for the longest time. Plus my job doesn't even give me enough money to make my full payment." Jung-Woo said to me.

"Then maybe you should get a new job; I'm not made out of money, I can't possibly support the both of us with just my job, you have to put in some money too." I told him.

"This is ridiculous, you make three times the amount I make and you say you don't have enough money to support the both of us. This is bullshit!" Jung-Woo yelled as he got up from the table and headed towards his room and slammed the door.

I felt my heart break for a moment there; I would have never thought it would have turned out this way. I was even shocked when he yelled at me.

The next morning I got up to see Jung-Woo making breakfast, "good morning. You're up early." I told him but all I receive from him was a glare. "What we having for breakfast today?"

"I don't have time to make you breakfast, I only have enough time for me to make mine and eat it, after all I need to start gaining money for this month's rent." Jung-Woo said to me coldly.

I knew I should saw that coming, "you're right." I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a cereal box. "What do you even work for anyways?" I asked him.

"It's none of your business; I don't ask you all these questions. So why must you ask me questions?" Jung-Woo said to me, I tried to cover the hurt on my face, hoping that he didn't see it.

After my comment, I thought I saw Kun's face filled with hurt. 'Nah, it's must be my imagination' I thought to myself. "Here, once you're done with your breakfast, just leave your plate in the sink. I'll put it in the dishwasher when I go." I heard Kun tell me.

"Sure, whatever." I said to him. I was still mad at Kun for making me pay rent after we known each other for so long. I grabbed my things and headed out. "I'll be going now; I'll be home around 5:30 today." I told him as I left the house.

Once work was over, I immediately came home. As I open the door, I saw Kun's shoes next to the door. "So he must be home." I said to myself, I looked around the house only to find that he wasn't anywhere. "That's weird." Just then I started hearing moaning sounds, it was a girl and a guy, and that guy's voice sounded like Kun! 'Does that mean he's having sex right now? Oh God, please don't tell me this is true.'

I walked closer to his room and decided to take a peek, 'what the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be peeking in on Kun while he's having sex. This is just wrong!' As I looked through the little crack, I only saw Kun in bed. 'Where's the girl?' I wondered to myself, just then it all clicked. "Dear lord." I said a bit too loud, I covered my mouth hoping that Kun didn't hear me, but I bet he did. 'I can't believe he's masturbating! This is so unlike him.' I was hoping that I was wrong, but I did see him rubbing his own length.

I started hearing footsteps coming closer and closer, my heart kept beating faster and faster. I turned around to see Kun standing by the door way. "Have you ever heard of privacy?" Kun asked me, for that moment in time, I felt my cheeks flushed.

"Umm, about that whole thing, I'll just pretend I didn't see it, okay?" 'Why am I blushing? And how come I can't get rid of that image in my head?' I pondered. "I'll start making dinner now." I said to him as I started walking towards the kitchen. I heard his door close and the shower beginning to run.

Once dinner was served, I knew there was tension between us and a very awkward silence. I saw Kun get up from his seat, place his bowl in the sink, and headed back to his room. "Is this how it's going to be like from now on?" I asked myself. I still couldn't get Kun's face out of my mind; his whole face expression was filled with pleasure. I never thought I would ever see something like that in my life.

The month was finally over, and the tension was still there. "Kun, here's the month's payment, all $150 is there. I'm going to meet Tae at the café, so yeah. Bye." I left as fast as I could, sure it has been over five weeks but that image of Kun was still imprinted in my mind.

"Over here, Jung-Woo!" I heard my older cousin screaming my name; I walked over to the table and took a seat. "So how has it been? You are living with Kun and all." Tae ask me.

"I guess everything is fine, I mean sure I have to pay the rent which pisses me off, but other than that, it's all good." I told my cousin.

"Stop lying." I heard Ga-Woon tell me, "I ask Kun the same thing, and he told me that there is a bit a tension between you two. He didn't tell me the details, so now I want you to tell me what's going on between the both of you." Ga-Woon told me bluntly.

"You mean, he told you?" I said in surprise. I knew Ga-Woon and Kun are best friends, but did Kun really have to tell Ga-Woon what's been going on? It wasn't even his business!

"So it's true, there are tension between you two." Tae said to me, "Jung-Woo, please tell me what happen? You know we are here for both you and Kun." Tae told me, I knew that Tae is concerned about us but I can't just simply tell them that I saw Kun masturbating, that's just too awkward.

"Tae, would you just quit it? I know you are concerned about us, but how you are speaking. It seems like we are a couple or something!" I told Tae, "Look, just let me take care of this." I stood up and began walking back to the house.

When I came home, I heard those moaning sounds again. "Not again." I told myself, I decided to ignore the moaning noises and walk into my room. On my table, I saw the $150 I gave Kun this morning. "What the hell is this doing here?" At that moment, I forgot about the noises and walk straight into Kun's room again, seeing him rubbing his length and having that face filled with pleasure.

Kun looked up at me, surprised filled his eyes. I quickly look away, "I'm sorry for barging in like that, but I was wondering why you place the $150 on my table, it is the rent." I still couldn't face him, my heart just keep beating faster and faster.

"This is the second time." Kun sighed, "About the money. I was just kidding about the whole monthly payment thing. I never thought you would take that seriously."

"How could I not have taken that seriously? Your face and the way you told me sounded pretty serious." I told him, my eyes just kept staring at the ground. "I'll be leaving now." As I was about to leave his room, Kun quickly push the door shut. I turned around, seeing that I was facing his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kun just ignored my question; he just bent down and gave me a forceful kiss. Never in a million years I would experience that, and by all people! "To tell you the truth, I never masturbated until you came to live here." I looked up at Kun with surprise all over my face. "Also that video," he said pointing at the porn video that was still playing, "that girl never even gave me an erection no matter how many times I watch her."

I felt my face flushed, "why are you telling me all these things?" I tried to look away to hide my face, but it failed. I started to stutter as I spoke. "And what do you mean that you never masturbated until I came?" I asked him.

"You heard me, ever since you started living here. I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter how much I try." Kun told me, "Jung-Woo, I think I'm in love with you." Kun said confessing to me.

I knew my face have completely turned red; this is the first time I have been confessed by a guy. I don't know what to do! "You can't be serious, but you were so mean to me this past month." I said quietly.

"The only reason why I was so mean to you was because I didn't want you to know that I love you, but everything I did something mean to you. I felt my heart clench and I would always regret it." Kun said as he hugged me. "I'm sorry, Jung-Woo, for all those times I was mean to you. I really do love you; do you feel the same about me?" Kun asked me.

I knew it; it was time for me to confess. "All those times you were being mean to me, my heart kept hurting. And the first time I saw you masturbating I couldn't get your facial expression out of my head; it's still imprinted in my mind now." I told him, "I didn't know what was happening to me but when I kept picturing that face of yours, my heart beats faster and fasters. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do! But now everything is so clear." I gazed up to see Kun looking at me with those intense eyes of his, "I realized that I love you too."

From that moment on, we just stood there embracing each other. Well, we didn't only hug; we kissed a couple of times too. I knew that my heart was about to burst, I wonder if Kun feels the same. All I want is to stay like this forever, at this moment in time I was filled with overwhelming happiness.

"Jung-Woo," Kun said whispering into my ear, "how about we do it?" He asked me. I looked up with shock all over my face.

"Do it? You mean like having sex?" Kun just nodded, "but is it even possible for to guys to have sex?" I asked, it might be a stupid question but I was still new to this!

"Of course we can, silly." Kun said as he laughs quietly, I knew he was laughing at my stupidity but I never done anything like this before. "I bet you are wondering where I'm going to put it, right?" I just nodded, "well I'm going to put it right here." He told me as he moved his hand downward to my butt and gently presses in between my butt cheeks. I gave out a small gasp as Kun just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jung-Woo stood in place, not knowing what to do. 'I've never in this kind of situation before, what do I do?' Jung-Woo thought to himself, "Kun, I don't think we should be doing this…" Jung-Woo told Kun as he started struggling out of Kun's grip.

"And why is that? It's not like we're doing anything wrong." Kun told him as he held him tighter. "Come on, how about it?" Kun said whispering into Jung-Woo's ear. "No one will know, we can just keep this between the two of us."

"I don't know, Kun, I've never done anything like this before. I might not be good since I'm not experience." Jung-Woo told his new lover. "I don't want to disappoint you." He muttered.

"Trust me, Jung-Woo; you are not going to disappoint me at all. All you need to do is relax and let me do everything for you." Kun said pulling Jung-Woo towards his bed. "You know you love me." He said smiling.

"Promise me this won't hurt and that you'll be gentle with me." Kun nodded in response. "Then I guess we can do it, but if I say stop, no matter what you have to stop even if we are half way." Jung-Woo said sternly as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, no, no. Let me do it. After all, I did tell you to relax and let me do everything for you." Kun said as he moved Jung-Woo's hands away and continue unbuttoning Jung-Woo's shirt. Once Kun was finally done, he took a quick glance at Jung-Woo's chest. "You're beautiful." Kun said as he started kissing his neck softly. "I can just gobble you up."

Jung-Woo couldn't help but moan as Kun placed those butterfly kisses on his neck. Jung-Woo started tugging on Kun's shirt indicating he wanted his shirt off. "Kun…Take off…your shirt." He said between his gasps.

Kun obeyed and began removing his shirt; Jung-Woo reached out and touch his chest gently. "Like what you see?" Kun chuckled as Jung-Woo nodded. Kun leaned back down and gave him a rough, yet passionate kiss. "Oh God, Jung-Woo, I love you so much." He said as he broke the passionate kiss.

"Kun, I love you too." Jung-Woo said as his hands moved upwards to Kun's hair and began ruffling it. Jung-Woo couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted Kun and he wanted him now. "Unbutton my pants, Kun." He whispered; Kun just nodded.

After Jung-Woo's pants were removed, Kun began to take off his own boxers. "Are you sure about this?" Jung-Woo nodded and began to reach for his length. "Not so fast, Jung-Woo," Kun said as he saw Jung-Woo reaching towards his length, "we have to remove your boxers too."

Kun started pulling down his boxers, slowly and steady, revealing a slightly erect length. Jung-Woo blushed as he moved his hands trying to cover his length. "Please don't look." Jung-Woo said quietly.

Kun just ignored it and moved his away his hands. "There's nothing to be embarrass about it. In fact, I absolutely love it." He told Jung-Woo as he lower his head towards his length and began sucking on it gently. "You are so delicious."

"Ahh…" Jung-Woo said gasping as the pleasure rushed within him. "Kun…I can't…" Kun just ignores him again and continues sucking his now erect length. "No…Kun…ahh…" He said gasping for air. Jung-Woo threw his head back and let the pleasure flow throughout his veins. "More…"

Kun just smirked as he watched his lover consume himself with the pleasure he giving him. "Don't worry, there is still much more to come." He told him. "How are you feeling, Jung-Woo?"

"Just…great…" He replied panting. "Let me…do it…to you." Jung-Woo told him, Kun just nodded and stop what he was doing. He moved over to Kun's length, grabbed it, and began sucking it like who he did it to him.

"Don't stop…so good." Kun moaned as his hands grasped Jung-Woo's hair. "Are…you…sure…this…is your…first time?" He said between his breaths.

Jung-Woo stopped to answer his question, "of course." And he continues sucking his length. "I'm only doing what you did to me." Jung-Woo grabbed his length and began giving you a hand job. "Geez, you are already erected."

"What did you expect?" Kun said panting; he pulled Jung-Woo up and placed him on his back. "Now it's my turn." He told him as he prepares to enter Jung-Woo. "Now just relax, if you don't it would just hurt more." Jung-Woo nodded, Kun began inserting his length into Jung-Woo.

"Ahh!" Jung-Woo yelled at the top of his lungs, he wasn't use to being stretch so much, "Kun, you're…too…big." Tears were already falling from his eyes; Kun looked up at Jung-Woo's face and whipped those tears away.

"Shh, just relax. Everything is going to be alright." Kun said whispering into Jung-Woo's ear. He began pushing himself in more; Jung-Woo's cries could be hear throughout the entire room. "I'm almost in all the way, just deal with this pain a little bit more; soon it will be just pleasure."

"Kun, I can't…it hurts too much!" He said to Kun as he thrust into Jung-Woo. "Ahh!" He couldn't take the pain anymore; tears were just falling and falling no matter how much he tries to stop.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" Kun asks, but Jung-Woo just shook his head. "Are you sure? I'll stop if it hurts too much." He told his sweet Jung-Woo.

"Don't worry, I can take it." Jung-Woo said; soon after the pain became into pleasure as Kun continues to thrust into him. Jung-Woo kept moaning and moaning until he was out of energy. "Kun, I need you now. Come inside me." He whispered into Kun's ear.

Kun just obeyed and thrust into him once more before Kun reach his orgasm. "Jung-Woo, I'm going to cum." Kun said as he came inside Jung-Woo's petite body.

Kun collapsed near Jung-Woo's side and began to take out his length, "I'm never going to forget about this day." Jung-Woo said as he kissed Kun's cheek; Kun turned his face and planted a passionate kiss onto Jung-Woo's bruised lips.

"Me either." Kun said as he wrapped his arms around Jung-Woo's waist and drifted into a pleasant sleep.

"I love you so much, Kun. If you ever leave me, I don't know how I would survive without you." Jung-Woo said to the sleeping Kun. Jung-Woo turned his body so it was facing Kun's and drifted into a pleasant sleep as well.

In the morning, Kun woke up first to see his sleeping beauty resting peacefully in his arms. Kun smiled sweetly and whispered into Jung-Woo's ear, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Jung-Woo just turned over, "Give me five more minutes." He said as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder. Kun just chuckled at his cuteness.

"You have work remember? You don't want to be late now." Kun said as he pulled the blanket away from Jung-Woo.

"I can't." Jung-Woo said in a serious tone, as he tugged back on the blanket and tried falling back to sleep. Kun looked at him weirdly and wondered why Jung-Woo acted so strange.

"What's the matter, Jung-Woo? Are you not feeling well or something? If not, I could call your work and tell them that you came up with a cold." Kun said as he began reaching for the phone, but Jung-Woo just grabbed his arm.

"It's not like I'm sick or anything; my legs and butt are really sore from yesterday." Jung-Woo said blushing. Kun just chuckled once more and wrapped his arms around Jung-Woo.

"Is that all?" Kun teased, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don't I call your work and tell them that you aren't feeling well, okay?" Kun asked. Jung-Woo just nodded in response. "You are too cute, Jung-Woo."

"You told me that many times, Kun. Now let me go to sleep, my whole body is sore and I even think I'm about to lose my voice." Jung-Woo said as he turns away from Kun so his back was facing him.

"I'm just telling the truth," Kun said as he leaned over towards Jung-Woo and began sucking on the crease of his neck. "You taste so good; do you know that?" Kun asked.

"Kun, please stop. I don't think I can make it another time." Jung-Woo plead, "After all this is my first time having sex." Jung-Woo said trying to hide his blushing face.

"Oh that's right, you're a virgin. Wait correction, was a virgin." Kun said smirking. Jung-Woo just groaned, "no need to worry, I'm not going to tease you about it." He said.

"That's good, I suppose." Jung-Woo reply, "How are we going to tell this to Tae and Ga-Woon? They'll be so shocked if they find out, especially if this gets to my uncle." He said as he looked down.

Kun knew about Jung-Woo's problems with his uncle, "I suppose the best thing to do is to keep our relationship a secret until they can accept us." Kun said to Jung-Woo, "cheer up, Jung-Woo."

"That means we won't be able to do anything in public!" Jung-Woo exclaimed, "are you sure you can handle that?" He asked Kun as he got up from bed, still wobbling.

"Here, let me help you." Kun got out of bed, still nude, and help Jung-Woo keep his balance. "Oh, I'm sure I can handle it, but can you handle it?" Kun asked Jung-Woo seductively.

Jung-Woo blushed and muttered, "O-of course, I can. Don't underestimate me." Kun just smiled and helped Jung-Woo walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Do you want me to join you? It would be a lot faster, you know." Kun asked as he held his precious Jung-Woo. Kun began to nibble on Jung-Woo's ear as he shivered by the pleasure that Kun was giving out.

"Kun, we can't." Jung-Woo said trying not to give into Kun. "What if the neighbors hear us?" He said as he began pulling away from his lover.

"Who cares if they hear us? Come on, they probably heard us last night." Kun told Jung-Woo causing him to blush once more. "Please, Jung-Woo, this time it won't hurt as much since you are probably use to me now."

"I really don't know about this; what if someone comes over and they hear us?" Jung-Woo said trying to think up a good excuse. "Then we would have to tell them about is."

Kun just sighed, "Is it so wrong to love you? Do you really want to keep our relationship in the dark? Sooner or later they are going to find out." Kun said as he began walking back to bed.

Jung-Woo just felt horrible for making Kun upset. "Kun," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm just not use to all of this." Jung-Woo told him as he wrapped his thin arms around Kun's torso. "I really do love you, and I just think it's best to keep our relationship a secret for now."

"Fine," Kun said as he unravels Jung-Woo's arms. "Hurry up and finish with whatever you are planning on doing in the bathroom. I'm going back to bed." He said as he pulled the covers over his head.

It was Jung-Woo's turn to sigh, "Kun, just come in the shower with me before I change my mind." Jung-Woo said as he threw him a towel and began walking into the bathroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Kun asked with a smirk planted across his face. "You know you don't have to do this." Kun said to Jung-Woo as he walked after him.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but feel horrible for making you upset or angry with me." Jung-Woo told him in defeat. "I just love you too much." Kun just smiled and hugged him from behind.

"I love you too, my little angel." Kun said as Jung-Woo glared at him for giving him that kind of pet name. "Now let's begin." He said as he pulled Jung-Woo's arm towards the shower.

"Just don't ever call me 'my little angel' ever again. I dislike those pet names with a passion." Jung-Woo warned Kun as he closed the door behind him, Kun just smiled sweetly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately helped Jung-Woo remove him clothing as they stood in the shower. "I can take off my clothes without your help, Kun." Jung-Woo told me as he lift up his arms so his shirt could come off.

"Yeah, I know but you take too long, and knowing me I don't like to be patient in these types of situations." I told him sternly; I open the shower door just enough I he could throw Jung-Woo's clothes on the cold, tile floor.

I watched as Jung-Woo reached for the knob and twisted it, cold water began pouring both our nude bodies. "So cold…" Jung-Woo said to me shivering; I just chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

"Well why don't I warm you up?" I smirked as I planted a hot yet passionate kiss. "You do not know how good you taste," I told him gasping for air.

"I should be telling you that," I heard between Jung-Woo's small gasps. "I really don't want this day to end. Let me stay with you forever." Jung-Woo said whispering in my ear.

I couldn't help but hug him closer towards my bare chest. "I wasn't ever planning on leaving you." I told him as I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "I need to be inside of you right now," I told him, I knew I couldn't wait anymore; I just had to be inside him right this instant.

I felt Jung-Woo nod his head as he position himself for me to enter him. "I hope this won't be as painful as before." He muttered. I position myself and entered him slowly, hoping that it would be less painful. "Ahh…" Hearing his moans made me want to thrust into him faster and faster, but I knew he was still inexperience.

Jung-Woo began covering his moans making his moans less audible, I quickly moved his hands away and told him, "Don't cover your mouth, and let me hear that sexy voice of yours."

"Agh…ahh…" Jung-Woo let out as I felt his nails dig into my skin. I winced from the pain that was coming from my back. I felt Jung-Woo's grasp on my back loosen, "sorry…" Jung-Woo muttered as he blushed in embarrassment.

"I told you many times that there's nothing to be embarrass about, you can do whatever you want to me and I will still love you." I told him, "Just don't cheat on me." I told him with a stern tone.

"I would never dream about doing that to you, ever." Jung-Woo said to me staring at me with brown orbs. "You just better promise me that you won't cheat on me, no matter what."

I just smiled and told him, "I made that promise long before you even announced it." With that I planted another hot yet passionate kiss on his bruised lips.

The semi-cold water was still pounding on both our nude bodies as I kept thrusting into him slowly. "Faster…" I heard Jung-Woo said between his hot and sweaty gasps.

At that moment I knew my sanity was gone; I began thrusting faster and harder into him. "If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop." I said to him as I continue thrust my length into his petite body.

"Agh…" Jung-Woo's voice filled the entire room, from that moment I knew I was in heaven. "Kun…it…hurts." Jung-Woo told me, wincing at the pain that filled his body.

I began to slow down my thrusts; I watched as streaks of tears fall down from his beautiful, brown orbs. "Do you want me to pull it out?" I asked seeing him in so much pain.

Jung-Woo just nodded; once I pulled my length out of him I embraced his body and just stood there for what seemed like years. "I'm so sore right now," He told me.

"Of course, you would be. Why don't we stop for now and once the soreness disappears I'll continue?" I asked him as he rinsed himself off. I hugged him from behind and place my head on the crook of his neck. "You're hair is getting long, soon you'll be looking like a girl for sure." I told him.

"I'll get a trim if you want," Jung-Woo said to me as he played with my fingers that were wrapped around his waist. "I mean I don't really care if it's long or not, but if you like it shorter than I'll cut it."

I turned him around and looked into his eyes, "I don't mind if it's long or not. If you like it long, then keep your hair long. You don't need my saying in this." I said to him, "Make your own decision. I'm fine with either way, but I do like your hair long than short."

"Alright, I'll keep it long then." Jung-Woo turned off the water and walk out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I just remembered that I had to meet Tae for lunch. I'm probably late as usual."

I watched as Jung-Woo dried himself off, "how about I give you a ride?" I asked him, drying myself off as well. "I haven't seen Ga-Woon or Tae in awhile so this would be a great time to catch up with things."

"That would be great." Jung-Woo said to me plugging in the hair blow drier. After a couple of minutes, I was finally done getting dress. Jung-Woo checked the time seeing that it was thirty minutes past noon. "Shit, she's going to bitch at me for being late again."

"Don't worry, we'll think up a reason for her." I told him walking out of our apartment and heading towards my car. "Buckle up." I said as we left the apartment complex.

We arrived to the café in less than fifteen minutes, we saw that Ga-Woon and Tae were already there having their coffee. "Geez, where in the world were you, Jung-Woo? You could at least call me!" Tae said as she ran up to hug her younger cousin.

"Yeah, about that…" I watched as Jung-Woo began to fidget around. "The reason why I was so late was because…" I could tell Jung-Woo were having trouble thinking up an excuse so I decided to assist him.

"Well you see, Jung-Woo didn't tell me that he had plans with you guys, and when I heard about it I wanted to meet up with both of you, since work have been hectic." I explained, hoping that they believed me. "Also, you won't believe how terrible the traffic was getting here."

Jung-Woo just smiled at me as I smiled back. "I heard about some bad traffic from some costumers here, but I wouldn't have guessed that it was around your area." Tae respond.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have guessed it either." Jung-Woo said as he took a seat next to Ga-Woon. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Jung-woo. Just then the waiter came and asked what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have the latte, please." I told the waiter as he wrote the orders on his tiny notepad. Once the waiter left to get our drinks I asked Ga-Woon, "so how are you two love birds doing?"

I saw Tae blush at the whole "love birds" part, "We're doing great, and the gang is doing great as well. What about you, Kun? Did you find yourself a girlfriend yet?" Ga-Woon asked me.

"That's good to hear, I have been too busy to deal with the gang right now. Also, to tell you the truth I did find myself someone to love." I respond. I saw from the corner of my eyes Jung-Woo blushed a light tint of pink.

"Is that so? That's good to hear. When do I get to meet her? Or do I already know her?" Ga-Woon questioned. I looked down on Jung-Woo's lap to see that he was beginning to fidget with his fingers.

Before I could answer, Tae spoke, "let's stop with the whole dating conversation. You guys can do that with your own time." I heard Jung-Woo sighed in relief as Tae said that.

"Fine, whatever. So how are you two doing? It seems like you two are getting along well." Ga-Woon said to us. "By the way, did that misunderstanding or whatever get resolved?"

"Oh yes, tell us!" Tae said with excitement. "Tell us all about it; I'm dying to know what happen." The waiter came back with our drinks and another refill for Ga-Woon and Tae. "Oh, thank you."

"Well…it's not really your guys' business." Jung-Woo stated. "I mean we just had a little talk and clear things up." I saw Jung-Woo get up from his seat, "now please excuse me, I have to go to the restroom."

As Jung-Woo left for the restroom; both, Ga-Woon and Tae, crowded around the table waiting for me to tell them the real story. "Okay, we all know what Jung-Woo told us was complete bullshit. Now, Kun, tell us the real story and be sure not to leave anything out." Tae warned me.

I just sighed, "Yeah, what actually happen between you two? Both of you act like you are a couple or something." Ga-Woon responded. "I saw Jung-Woo fidgeting back there, now tell us."

I sighed once more, mainly because of the fact that Jung-Woo left me to deal with these two. "It's true, we just sat down and discuss about the issue. Nothing else." I replied. I really wanted to leave right now; the only thing that was stopping me is that Jung-Woo's not here.

"I guess we can't get it out of you either." Tae sighed as she sat back down in her seat and sip on her cappuccino. "But tell me this; are you two a couple or something? Because you two are looking awfully close than before."

I knew I had to make another excuse here since Jung-Woo still want to keep our relationship hidden from the others. "What are you talking about? That's just ridiculous. There's no way that we can be a couple." I respond. "We're just getting to know each other a bit more, that's why we are close to each other."

"Alright, we believe you." Ga-Woon said to me looking at his watch, "Shit, I got to go. I'll see you tonight, Tae." He said to Tae as he got out of his seat; kiss Tae on her cheek and left.

"What was all that about?" I asked in confusion. "Where is he going, Tae?" I questioned as I saw Jung-Woo coming back from the restroom. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, I just saw Ga-Woon go the other way, is he busy or something?" Jung-Woo ask his older cousin as he took his seat and sip on his Coke, while chewing on the end of his straw.

"Geez, you still have that crewing habit?" Tae asked as Jung-Woo shrugged. "Anyways, Ga-Woon had to go to his job. He's been very busy these days trying to raise enough money for the apartment and what not." Tae told us.

"What about his parents? Don't they support you guys?" I asked with curiosity. I looked over at Jung-Woo to see him getting interested in this conversation as well.

"They do, but Ga-Woon told me that we shouldn't be relying on them so much. In case they want to break the whole giving us money thing." Tae respond. "So Ga-Woon has to go to work for five hours everyday; except for Saturday and Sunday."

"Ah, I see." I said. "It seems like Ga-Woon is actually being responsible about this whole thing, that's good to know." I teased. "What about you, Tae?" I asked.

"Well I do have to go take night school, which is kind of a big hassle. I do go to work; I actually help Que-Min with her mom's store. So, it's all good." Tae told us as Jung-Woo kept chewing on his straw.

"That's good to know that both of you are making a profit. If you ever need any help, feel free to call me." I told her as I look at the clock in the café, "Hmm, it seems like it's getting a bit late. It was nice talking to you again. I hope to see you two soon."

"Same here," Tae said as she smiled. "It's actually almost time for me to go to work. Give me a call whenever you two aren't busy, and we'll set up a time for us to hang out like old times." With that, Tae took her purse and left. "Bye, you guys."

As we walked back to the car, I said. "Well, you have been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" I asked Jung-Woo, while entering the front seat of my car.

"Nah, I just don't feel like talking." Jung-Woo replied. "I'm a bit tired; can you wake me up when we get back?" He asked me, drifting off to a light sleep.

"Of course," I said to the sleeping Jung-Woo. I leaned over towards Jung-Woo's lips and placed a light kiss on his soft lips. "Sleep tight, my little angel." I told him as I began to drive out of the parking lot.

Jung-Woo moved his head and opened his eyes just a little bit, only so that he could see me. "Kun, I told you before not to give me those girly pet names. You know I dislike them." Jung-Woo whined.

"But I like calling you "my little angel", unless you can think up of something better for me to call you." I told him as I stopped at the traffic light. "Why don't you sleep on it, and when you think of it tell me." Jung-Woo just nodded and fell back into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing 1: 30 by the time we came home from the café, and I was still tired I'm guessing it was from all that sex that Kun and I did the nights before.

"Wake up, Jung-Woo. We're home." Kun said whispering in my ear with his seductive voice. "You don't want to stay out in the car all afternoon, do you?" He asked me.

"Mmm, give me five more minutes." I told him as I shrugged him off of me and went back into my original position.

"You're going to over heat yourself if you stay in here without any air condition on," Kun said as he began to lift me out of his car. "You can sleep in my room."

"But that means that I'll have to have sex with you then." I moaned as I just laid there in his arms resting peacefully as the wind blew against us as Kun carried me upstairs into our apartment.

"I know you like it though, Jung-Woo." Kun said as he turned the door knob. "How about this? You can go take a nap because I know I tired you out this morning and tomorrow, we'll have sex again?" Kun asked.

I knew that I could never say no to him, especially when he's giving that sweet look. But for some reason, I feel as if Kun only loves me because I'm his sex toy. I just don't know anymore. I sighed and nodded.

"Good, I'm going out for an hour or so. I'll be back before dinner, I promise." Kun said as he laid me onto his comfortable bed that I had spent having sex on these past few days. "Just go to sleep."

As he left, I felt a bit heart broken since all we ever do together these days are fuck and fuck some more. "I wonder where he goes since he has been going out pretty constantly these past few weeks."

I decided to shrug it off for now, but in my mind, I can't help but keep on wondering where he goes off to. "Should I ask him? I don't want to be a pain to him though.

On the other side of town, Kun got out of his car and walked towards the apartment complex. Once he reached his destination he rang the doorbell and waited for the owner of the apartment to open the door.

After thirty seconds, the door finally opens revealing Kai on the other end of the door. "It's a pleasure to see you, Kun. What brings you here? Let me guess, Jung-Woo not satisfying you or something?" Kai smirked.

"Shut up, Kai. Just leave Jung-Woo out of this." Kun said as walked inside and placed a deep kiss onto Kai's lips.

"Mmm, now that was yummy. You seem lively today; did something happen between you two?" Kai asked as he pulled Kun's hand into the living room and onto a crouch.

"Nothing happened, Kai." Kun said as he placed another kissed onto Kai's soft lips. "Jung-Woo's just to tired to do anything." Kun told him,

"So in other words, you already tired that boy? Geez, you must have fucked him to no end." Kai said as he began stripping off his clothing and Kun's clothing. "You know, you look so delicious laying there underneath me. Why don't you leave that kid and stay with me? You'll never tire me out." He suggested.

"Kai, I can't leave him, even if I get tired of him. He doesn't have anywhere else to go except for me." Kun said as he wrapped his thin arms around Kai's waist.

"You could be doing him a favor, he'll find out what we have been doing with each other sooner or later. Why not just break his fragile heart now and save him the pain that he'll experience soon?" Kai said.

"No, he won't find out. I'll make sure of it." Kun said feeling his boxers being pulled down from his waist and Kai's hands wrapping around his length. "Come and fuck me, Kai."

"With pleasure." Kai said as began putting his own length into Kun's hole. "Mmm, it seems like you have gotten tight around here. No worries, I'll make sure to loosen it up for you."

"Ahh…ugh…" Kun moaned. "It hurts…Kai…" He said as he felt Kai's length trusting inside him. "Please…stop…"

"Tch, of course it would hurt. You have been fucking that Jung-Woo more than you have been coming to fuck me. Do you know how lonely my dick felt?" Kai asked Kun.

"I'm sorry…" Kun said tears spilled from his eyes. "I'll never…do it…. ever again, I promise." He told Kai through his rough breaths.

"I don't an apology is going to be enough to satisfying me, Kun." Kai said as he began to get up from the crouch. "Ah, I know. How about a little bondage? I think that will satisfy me."

Kai walked into his room to grab a small, belt-like item with a small cross hanging from it; once he came back he began wrapping the belt-like item around Kun's length. "What are you doing?" Kun asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to make it harder for you to come." Kai said simply as if it was nothing. "There, that's better." Kai said as he buckled the belt-like item.

"Please don't." Kun said as he felt Kai enter him again. "Kai…please stop. I can't…take it anymore." Kai just smirked as he ignored Kun's pleads and continued trusting into him. "Take it off."

"Hmm, you're already having an orgasm? That's fast, even for you, Kun." Kai said whispering into his ear. "But remember, Kun, this is your punishment."

"Ahh…" 'What did I get myself into?' Kun wondered to himself as he had his first orgasm that afternoon. "Kai, please let me come. I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"Geez, Kun. You are starting to disappointment me. You can't even handle a simple punishment." Kai said to Kun. "Now, let me hear that wonderful voice of yours."

"Mmm…ahh…" Kun moaned as Kai continued on thrusting into him. "Kai…I need…to come…" Kun said from his short breaths, but Kai wouldn't listen instead he continue on trusting into Kun faster and faster.

"I'll let you come soon, just let me finish this up." Kai said as he put all his strength into his last thrust. "Let me hear you scream my name, Kun." Kai panted.

"Kai…!" Kun said as he felt the last force of Kai's length. Kai quickly collapsed onto Kun's nude body where he began to remove the belt-like item, at that moment all the semen that Kun had held release onto the crouch

"Shouldn't you go back to your lover now? I bet he's worried about you." Kai said smirking as Kun sent him a glare. "Don't give me that face, he won't ever find out, right?"

Kun sat up and began picking up his clothes from the floor, "I'm going to take a shower." Kun told Kai as he limped all the way towards the bathroom.

"Take all the time you want," Kai said as he began to clean up the mess, mainly Kun's semen. "Tch, maybe I should have let him come earlier…" Kai told himself.

Kun sighed as he turned on the knob of the shower, 'what if Jung-Woo do find out what I have been doing with Kai?' He wonders to himself. "No, he'll never find out, because I won't tell him and neither will Kai, right?" Kun leaned against the glass door, feeling confused and guilty of what he has been doing to Jung-Woo.

"If Jung-Woo do find out about Kai and me, I wonder what his reaction will be…" Kun said to no one as he closed his eyes. A flash of Jung-Woo filled his mind, looking depressed and betrayed.

"Shit…I need to stop all this before it gets out of hand." He said as he let the cold water run on his smooth skin. "I don't know what to do if he ever finds out, will he leave me?" He sighed once again, "If he does I don't think I could ever survive."

Kun's cell phone began to ring, Kai hurried over to see who was calling. "Hmm…a private caller?" Kai decided to have a little fun and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said over the cell phone.

"Hello? Kun, is that you?" The person on the other line asked as Kai almost drop the phone onto the ground. "Who is this?" The voice asked, but he received no answered.

Kai quickly hung up the Kun's cell phone and pretend nothing happened. "Shit, that was a close one. I guess Jung-Woo is worry about Kun, especially if he's calling this late." Kai said as he looked over towards his clock that was hanging on the wall, it reads: 6:35 P.M.

"Man, don't tell me we were fucking for that long…" Kai said as he heard the bathroom's door open. He turned around to see Kun, who was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Kai, did someone call? I thought I heard my cell phone ring when I was in the shower." Kun said as he walked towards the table where his cell phone laid. "I could have sworn I heard it ring."

"Heh, you must have thought wrong. It's getting pretty late, and you still haven't eaten dinner yet." Kai said to Kun. "Do you want to go somewhere and grab a bite to eat, or is Jung-Woo waiting for you?"

"I would, but Jung-Woo already made me some dinner, that might be in the refrigerator right now." Kun said as he picked up his cell phone and keys. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Kai said as he walked towards the door to close the front door. "Much later." Kai spoke as he quickly close the door behind him. "I have a feeling that I have just ruined a wonderful relationship."

Kun walked towards his car, and began driving back home to where his lover is waiting for him. Once he arrived back home, he walked quietly to his front door, hoping not to wake any of his neighbors up.

As he opened the door, he saw Jung-Woo's head on his crossed arms, sleeping on the table. Kun gasped as he saw the dinner that Jung-Woo had prepared for him was still lying there, not even touched, as well as Jung-Woo's plate.

'He must of waited for me to come back to eat dinner with him.' Kun thought to himself. Inside him, he felt so guilty for making Jung-Woo wait for him while he was off getting laid by Kai.

Kun walked towards the table where he began to put away the un-touched food; once he was done he looked over at Jung-Woo, who was still sleeping peacefully. "He must have been exhausted." He muttered.

He moved quietly towards his sleeping lover and began to pick him up. 'Man, he's light as a feather.' Kun thought to himself as he walked into Jung-Woo's room. Kun placed the sleeping Jung-Woo onto his bed and tucked him in. As he was about to leave, he quickly gave Jung-Woo a kiss on his soft lips.

The older man began to limped out of his young lover's room and went to his own room for a good night sleep, as he was tired from that day's events.

Jung-Woo lied there perfectly still as he silently watched Kun limped out of his room. He begins to wonder what Kun could have been doing to make him limp like that. One thought did come to mind, but Jung-Woo didn't want to believe it.

'Could Kun be having sex with someone else? I mean, when people usually limp like that it indicates that they must have had…hard sex.' Jung-Woo eyes widen with the fear of that possibility could be true. "Please tell me that he isn't cheating on me." Jung-Woo whispered to no on in particular.

He couldn't help but let a tear slide down from his pale cheek. 'It is possible, who was that man on Kun's phone and why did he have it instead of Kun?' Jung-Woo pondered to himself.

Jung-Woo made his theory, and now all he need is the proof. He laid there hoping that his theory wasn't true, but he not even sure if he could ever believe in Kun to tell him the truth. "Kun…"


End file.
